


the best they ever had!

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, horny belle, horny mr gold, late night encounters, loving married couple, night time actives, silky pajamas, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: nothing but PWOP,an married couple discoverthe pleasures of late night encounters!





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a smuty one shot i wrote over the summer. it had been sitting in my notes so I since summer is about over I thought I might as well post it.

he awoke in the middle of the night hard as a rock!  
his sweet little wife was still sleeping soundly beside him on her side of the bed. he sighed,  
remembering the evenings events. she looked so beautiful dressed in that lovely revealing dress.  
it was this short black backless number that he barely kept his eyes off all evening. they been happily married for nearly a year now and he'd seen her in less. and much more sexier things. but.. something about that little black dress had his eye. even now he wasn't sure how they made it through  
the party without him taking her  
in some hidden corner!  
but she was enjoying herself and  
he did have other things on his mind. earlier that evening, now however all those distractions were gone and  
he was painfully hard.  
he turned again to find her still fast asleep. he could get up, maybe go in another room and take care of it himself..or, if he was really quiet.  
he could handle it right here without waking his sleeping beauty.

turning toward her, he took himself out of his pajama bottoms and pressed himself up against her. gently placing his hand on her hip he slid his hand up her silky nightie. touching her breast while slowly grinding his hard erection against  
her. she moaned his name in her sleep. 

"yes, my darling belle."  
he moaned in her ear. 

pulling her long locks away from her shoulder. he softly kissed her neck as he slipped his fingers into her satin panties. fingering her rapidly wetting folds. she gasped slowly waking, 

"belle, belle." he moaned.  
moving more harshly against her. 

"I need you, my darling belle please! I need to feel you." 

she moaned lowly as she turned over and passionately kissed him.  
he moved on top of her. quickly discarding his pajama top and pulling his bottoms down enough  
to finally kick them off.  
grabbing her thighs he wrapt her legs around his waist and thrusted inside her. pushing himself as deep as she would take him. she cried out his name as he moved urgently inside her. pounding into her, 

 

"fuck, fuck..fuck! he kept repeating  
As he held onto the headboard. relentlessly pounding into her, shouting obscenities as they neared their climax. she wrapt her legs tighter around him feeling him deeper. crying out in ecstasy with every forceful thrust. murmuring his name. then screaming it,  
when she reached her orgasm. moments later he ejaculated spilling himself inside her.  
slowing his thrusts he lingered  
inside her. still feeling her walls pulse around him with after shocks of their intense orgasm.  
finally succumbing to exhaustion,  
he collapsed on top of her sweaty and breathing heavily. spent,  
she wrapt her arms and legs around him keeping him close.  
holding him in a tight embrace. 

"that was..he mumbled.  
his head buried against her neck. 

"That was amazing! the best sex!  
i'd ever had! she said giggling. 

"we should do this again ."  
he said. looking up at her and grinned lustfully.

"definitely." she giggled.  
and dug her fingers into his soft hair  
drawing him into a passionate kiss. 

_________________________________

belle awoke at 5:00am,  
she had awoken with this throbbing need in her core.  
she griped her pillow biting her lip. she turned sightly to find her husband still a sleep.  
they had sex every few weeks. whenever they both were in the mood and haven't been to tied from their busy days. it was always. so loving. so comforting. he was always gentle with her. their sex life was really very ordinary. very ordinary, until, it was only few nights ago that he'd had woken her up for the best sex! they had ever had.  
and she longed to repeat it,  
breathing heavily she fidgeted  
in bed squeezing her thighs together. trying to abate the intense urge to pleasure herself. she could feel her nipples hardening with arousal against her silk camisole. slowly she pulled the thin straps of her top down her breasts falling out of her top. she hugged her pillow pressing her breasts into the satiny fabric. enjoying the cooling sensation against her sensitive nipples.  
she slowly moved her chest against the pillow biting her lip attempting  
to muffle her moans. she impulsively found herself lowering the pillow in between her thighs rocking her hips against the soft material.  
her pussy began to pulse with yearning setting her on the edge  
of gratification. when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her.

"let me, let me touch you."  
he whispered in her ear.  
and she shivered, nodding her head. he removed the pillow from in between her legs replacing it with his own hand. she moaned enjoying his light rubbing touch through her  
silky pajama shorts. 

"Yes, touch me please! touch me." she desperately moaned.

his other hand grasp her exposed breast and she rocked against his hand. 

"oh, sweetheart your so wet!  
he rasp. slipping his finger inside her.

"oh yes, yes...yes..she cried out. 

"I want you now." she said  
turning him on his back  
and straddling him.

"belle." he moaned. moving his hands up and down her arms  
staring at her bouncing breasts as she rubbed herself against his hardening bulge. they managed to pull his pajama bottoms down enough to free his hard erection.  
in her urgency to have him inside her now! belle barely pulled her own pajama shorts and panties down  
her thighs. they were still mostly half dressed when he slowly entered her aching core. she moaned placing her hands against his chest as she rode him hard. he latch onto her breast. suckling, belle threw her head back and cried out.  
she was about to climax.  
he released her breast and leisurely kissed her breasts.

"that's it, come for me belle.  
let go sweetheart. I got you."  
he mumbled against her warm skin. gently nipping her breasts with teeth. 

she cried out when she felt him ejaculate inside her. her walls clutching around him. coming hard,  
she collapsed on his chest. panting, both sweating and breathing heavily.

"that was amazing." she muttered. still Trembling from her intense orgasm.

"yes." he kissed her forehead running his fingers through her damp hair.

his hands wondered down her back squeezing her ass before he slid his fingers down her slit. she moaned, becoming instantly wet again.  
as his fingers pushed inside her  
she bit her lip staring into  
his dark brow eyes.  
moving against his fingers as  
he pumped them inside her.  
she moaned,

"what are you? your not ready to go again." she rasp.

"no, but I think you could come again. stand up or lean up  
my darling." He gruffly replied.

 

"ok." she said weakly.

grabbing onto the headboard.  
she stood on slightly shaking knees as he moved behind her placing  
the palm of his hand down on  
her back.  
gently pushing her forward. 

"belle, belle..my darling belle."  
he chanted as he moved his hand down her ass. his fingers again entering her while his other hand cupped her breast. roughly fondling her. she moaned gripping the headboard her body pulsing with need. her inner walls clutching at his fingers. her hips thrusting erratically, seeking another pleasurable climax. 

"you like it, like this! sweetheart  
rough and dirty. don't you."  
he rasped. 

"yes, dot stop! I'm almost..she cried out as he continued to finger fuck her. his hand bruisingly griping her breast. she was on the very edge of coming again when he used his thumb to mercilessly rub her cilt while his fingers pumped her slippery pussy. 

"ohhhh." she screamed,  
tightly gripping the headbroad as she reached her climax.  
both breathing heavily, they slumped down on the bed.

"that was, what was that? she said breathlessly.

"I dot no, maybe it was the heat."  
he just as breathlessly replied. 

"but I liked it." she giggled. 

belle slowly pulled her panties and pajama shorts back up and  
readjusted her camisole. he lifted his hand reaching out for her. she took his hand and he pulled her down on his chest. holding her close,  
she lovingly kissed his chest. 

"That was truly amazing."

"I have to amend my previous statement about last time being  
the best we had ever had!  
She said giggling.

"that so." he replied his voice husky.

"yes, definitely! I think I need to change my previous statement  
she continued. teasingly, 

"If you hadn't wrack me so throughly I'd kiss you senseless and i'd test  
that statement! he challenged. 

"well,there's always tomorrow night." she slyly replied. 

"definitely." he said tangling  
her fingers in his.


End file.
